Kidsongs (Jomaribryan's version)
Kidsongs is an American children's media franchise which includes Kidsongs Music Video Stories on DVD and video, The Kidsongs TV Show, CDs of favorite children's songs, song books, sheet music, toys and an ecommerce website. Kidsongs was created by producer/writer Carol Rosenstein and director Bruce Gowers of Together Again Video Productions (TAVP), both of whom are music video and television production veterans. The duo had produced and directed over 100 music videos for Warner Brothers Records (WBR) and took their idea of music videos for children to the record label. Warner Brothers funded the first video, "A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm". Shortly thereafter, a three way partnership between TAVP, WBR and View-Master Video was formed with TAVP being responsible for production and WBR and View-Master responsible for distribution to video and music stores, and toy stores respectively History The home video series was launched with four Kidsongs Music Video Stories episodes at New York's Toy Fair on January 1, 1985. "A Day at Old MacDonald’s Farm” was one of those first four and has sold over 4 million copies and won the Vira Award. Each half-hour Music Video Stories episode features 10 to 15 songs, in a music video style production starring children. They sing and dance their way through well-known children's songs, nursery rhymes, and covers of pop hits from the '50s, '60s and '70s - all tied together by a simple story and theme. The TAVP/WBR/View-Master Video (Viewmaster was acquired by Tyco in 1989-95) partnership produced 16 Kidsongs episodes of the Music Video Stories. In 1995, WBR and TAVP bought out Tyco's distribution rights and produced three more View-Master videos called "Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs", "Country Sing-Along", and "Boppin' with the Biggles", and two KidVision videos called "Let's Put on a Show", "Baby Animal Songs", "Were Going to the Dinosaurs", and "Four Season Songs", as part of a new venture with another division of Warner Bros.-- Warner Vision. In 1997, TAVP acquired all rights from WBR/Warner Vision and became the sole owner of all Kidsongs properties. Later in 1997, TAVP entered into a distribution/production agreement with Sony Wonder, which resulted in the production of four more titles called "I Can Do It!", "I Can Dance!", "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday", "Adventure in Biggleland: Ruby's Musical Castle", "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Colorful World!", "Kidsongs in Concert", "Kidsongs Live! in New York City" and "Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles". That agreement ended in July 1, 1998, and in 2002, distribution rights were licensed by Image Entertainment, who continues to distribute the videos. Members of Kidsongs Kids See the members of Kidsongs Kids '' Home videos From September 1, 1985 to August 5, 1999, 25 Kidsongs home video episodes encompassing 300 children's songs, nursery rhymes, and cover versions of pop hits from the '50s-'90s were produced, featuring a variety of subjects that are of interest to kids: animals, birthdays, the zoo, sports, summer camp, fantasy, vehicles, and general silliness. 14 have been certified platinum by the RIAA, with 5 of them having sold more than 2 million copies. As of now, the videos have sold over 19.5 million copies. The following is a complete list of Kidsongs music video titles available on VHS: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (1985) Songs * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Shortenin’ Bread * Here We Go ‘Round the Mulberry Bush * Mary Had a Little Lamb * This Old Man * Skip to My Lou * Take Me Out to the Ball Game * John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt * She’ll Be Comin’ Round the Mountain * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing (1986) Songs * I’d Like to Teach the World to Sing * Funiculi Funicula * Did You Ever See a Lassie? * London Bridge * Frere Jaques * Kumbaya * Waltzing Matilda * Sakura, Sakura * Los Pollitos * Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) Good Night, Sleep Tight (1986) Songs * Ring Around the Rosy * Pat-a-Cake * A Tisket, A Tasket * Let Us Dance, Let Us Play * Our House * Tomorrow is a Dream Away * The Unicorn * St. Judy’s Comet * Hush Little Baby * Lullaby and Good Night * All the Pretty Little Horses * Good Night Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (1986) Songs * Car Car Song (Riding in My Car) * Daylight Train * Up and Down, Round and Round * Row, Row, Row Your Boat * I Got Wheels * Up, Up and Away * Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? * I Like Trucks * U.S. Air Force (Wild Blue Yonder) * The Bus Song Sing Out, America! (1986) Songs * Yankee Doodle Boy * America’s Heroes * Home on the Range * I’ve Been Working on the Railroadd * Oh, Susanna * Deep in the Heart of Texas * There’s a Hole in My Bucket * Turkey in the Straw * If I Had a Hammer * You’re a Grand Old Flag * Living in the USA A Day with the Animals (1986) Songs * Bingo * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Little Bo Peep * Why Don’t You Write Me? * Rockin’ Robin * Water World * The Wanderer * Harmony * How Much is That Doggie in the Window? * Little Duckie Duddle * Hickory Dickory Dock * Itsy Bitsy Spider What I Want to Be! (1986) Songs * What Do You Want to Be? * Sea Cruise * Drivin’ My Life Away * One, Two, Buckle My Shoe * School Days * The Alphabet Song * I Want to Be a Fireman * Candy Man * Them Bones * Mr. Policeman * Rodeo Rider * Act Naturally The Wonderful World of Sports (1987) Songs * It’s Not If You Win or Lose * Practice Makes Perfect * Bend Me, Shape Me * I Get Around * Over the River * Footloose * Rah, Rah, Sis, Boom, Bah * Catch a Wave * Centerfield * You Know That You Can Do It A Day at the Circus (1987) Songs * The Circus is Coming to Town * Polly Wolly Doodle * Strolling Through the Park * The Sabre Dance * Put on a Happy Face * The Ringmaster Song * The Man on the Flying Trapeze * The Lion Tamer * If You‘re Happy and You Know It * Entry of the Gladiators A Day at Camp (1989) Songs * The More We Get Together * The Caissons Go Rolling Along * Fishin’ Blues * On Top of Spaghetti * Ninety-Nine Bottles of Pop * Pop! Goes the Weasel * Found a Peanut * The Ants Go Marching * Boom Boom, Ain’t It Great to Be Crazy * The Animal Fair * Little Bunny Foo Foo * Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat * Baa Baa Black Sheep * The Old Grey Mare * I Had a Little Rooster * Whistle While You Work * The Hokey Pokey * When the Saints Go Marching In Ride the Roller Coaster (1990) Songs * Let’s Twist Again * Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On * Little Deuce Coupe * Fast Food * Here We Go Loopty Loo * Anything You Can Do * Splish Splash * A Pirate’s Life * We’re Gonna Get Wet * 1812 Overture Very Silly Songs (1990) Songs * The Name Game * Down by the Bay * Rig-a-Jig-Jig * Mail Myself to You * Purple People Eater * Fiddle-I-Dee * The Thing * Jim Along Josie * Micheal Finnegan * Do the Silly Willy A Day of Fun (1991) Songs * Bingo (A Day with the Animals) * I Got Wheels (Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes) * Old MacDonald Had a Farm (A Day Old MacDonald’s Farm) * Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) (I’d Like to Teach the World to Sing) * The Circus is Coming to Town (A Day at the Circus) * We’re Gonna Get Wet (Ride the Roller Coaster) * Down by the Bay (Very Silly Songs) * Them Bones (What I Want to Be!) * I’ve Been Working on the Railroad (Yankee Doodle Dandy) * When the Saints Go Marching In (A Day at Camp) * The More We Get Together (A Day at Camp) We Wish You a Merry Christmas (1992) Songs * Deck the Halls * All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth * Silent Night (Instrumental) * Frosty the Snowman * Jingle Bells * Santa, Please Don’t Forgive Me * If I Had a Pony for Christmas * The Twelve Days of Christmas * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Santa Claus is Coming to Town * We Wish You a Merry Christmas Play Along Songs (1993) Songs * Come on and Join in the Game * Fooba Wooba John * Down by the Station * Oh, Dear, What Should the Color Be? * Bumpin’ Up and Down * Three Little Fishies * The Green Grass Grows All Around * Chickie Chickie Beat * Ten in the Bed * Join the Band If We Could Talk to the Animals (1993) Songs * Hound Dog * Talk to the Animals * Five Little Monkeys * Raccoon and Possum * Over in the Meadow * The Bear Went Over the Mountain * The Farmer in the Dell * The Kickin’ Mule * The Old Hen * See You Later, Alligator Country Sing-Along (1994) Songs * Swingin’ * On the Road Again * Watch Our Oats and Barley Grow * The Old Chisholm Trail * Born to Be a Cowboy * Buffalo Gals * Nashville Cats * Achy Breaky Heart * Country Kid * Happy Trails to You Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs (1994) Songs * Down by the Bay (Very Silly Songs) * Jim Along Josie (Very Silly Songs) * Five Little Monkeys (If We Could Talk to the Animals) * Bingo (A Day with the Animals) * Micheal Finnegan (Very Silly Songs) * We’re Gonna Get Wet (Ride the Roller Coaster) * Take Me Out to the Ball Game (A Day at Old MacDonald‘s Farm) * Down by the Station (Play Along Songs) * I’ve Been Working on the Railroad (Yankee Doodle Dandy) * Raccoon and Posssum (If We Could Talk to the Animals) * Farmer in the Dell (If We Could Talk to the Animals) * Old MacDonald Had a Farm (A Day at Old MacDonald’s Farm) Boppin' with the Biggles (1994) Songs * Walkin’ the Dog * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * Alley Cat * La Bamba * Put Your Little Foot Right There * Loco-Motion * Little Red Caboose * Peppermint Twist * Rock Around the Clock * Paw Paw Patch Let's Put on a Show (1995) Songs * We‘ll Put on a Show * Personalty * It’s Magic * Blue Suede Shoes * Mr. Bass Man * By the Light of the Silvery Moon * Me and My Shadow * The Best Dog in the World * It’s Time for the Show * Give My Regards to Broadway Baby Animal Songs (1995) Songs * The Petting Zoo * Wooly Bully * ”A” You’re Adorable * Jeepers Creepers * Yes! We Have No Bananas * Side by Side * Oh, You Beautiful Doll * Five Little Ducks * Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor * The Way You Walk I Can Dance! (1997) Songs * I Can Dance! * Dancing in the Street * Charleston * Don’t You Just Love to Waltz? * Twist and Shout * Mexican Hat Dance * The Yellow Rose of Texas * Come on and Conga * Barefootin’ * Mashed Potato Time * At the Hop * I Can Dance! (Reprise) I Can Do It! (1997) Songs * I Can Do It! * Look What I Can Do * How Does Your Garden Grow? * All Shook Up * C’mon and Swim * Peanut Butter * Button Up Your Overcoat * Bicycle Built for Two * In the Good Old Summertime * The Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy * The Best Sandcastle * I Can Do It! (Reprise) Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday (1998) Songs * Adventures In Biggleland * I’m a Big Boy Now * Playmate * Pat-a-Cake * Go In and Out the Window * Jump-Jump Turn Around Start Again * Simon Says * Limbo Rock * Happy Birthday to You * You Can‘t Sit Down Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles (1998) Songs * Adventures in Biggleland * Consider Yourself * East Side, West Side (Sidewalks of New York) * Alouette * Alexander’s Ragtime Band * Let’s Rock It Up * The Muffin Man * Harrigan * Let’s Be Silly * Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-A Television series 'The Kidsongs Television Show' debuted on September 19, 1987, with 26 half-hour episodes for 30 minutes distributed by Orbis Entertainment. The half-hour, live action episodes featured the Kidsongs Kids running their own TV show in a top 8 countdown-style show, featuring music videos from the Kidsongs home video series. The syndicated show ran on network affiliates, primarily on Saturday mornings. It garnered excellent ratings and ran for 2 years, before moving to the Disney Channel for another four years. The show won the prestigious Excellence in Children's Programming Award from ACT. In 1987–88, this show was called ''The Kidsongs TV Show. In 1994, a new version of the television series was developed by Rosenstein and produced in conjunction with Chicago public television station WTTW for 30 minutes and distributed by American Public Television to PBS stations nationally. Airing as part of the PBS Kids "Ready to Learn" block, The Kidsongs Television Show aired throughout the country and, by 1998, reached 89 percent of households. Many of the original Kidsongs videos were used in the public television series, along with new educational content and in-studio guests. The kids are joined by the adorable fantasy characters Billy and Ruby Biggle, and their magical friends from Biggleland. The Biggles help the children resolve their problems and concerns in a comforting, kind way. They address age-appropriate issues, such as not wanting to share, jealousy, friendship, telling the truth and patience. Seasons one through four of The Kidsongs Television Show totalled 80 episodes. The series ran on Public Television for six years, winning critical acclaim. Currently, fifteen episodes of The Kidsongs Television Show''are available on DVD, and the series is also available in its entirety on digital download through iTunes and Amazon Video. Cast The Biggles *'William "Billy" Biggle''' (portrayed by the Fuller Brothers Frat (Season 2) and Frit (Season 4) and voiced by Julene Renee-Preciado) is one of the two hosts of the series. He is blue with yellow hair. *'Ruby Biggle' (portrayed by Amy Manlapaz (Season 2), Kimberly Bretto-Smith (Season 3) and Marilyn Rising (Seasons 3-5) and voiced by Julene Renee-Preciado) is Billy's sister. She is pink with purple hair tied in a ponytail decorated with a yellow bow. Others *Mary Laub - Mrs. Dipplewhite - Doris Dipplewhite (Guest) (Season 1, Episode 16 called "It's a Kid's World (Show 16)" (1988)) *Matthew Devore and probably Janice Hubbard as Sailors (Guests) (Season 1, Episode 25 called "Counting Down the Chart (Show 25)" (1988)) *Michael "Mike" the Dog (who appeared in the VHS episodes "Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes" (1986), "A Day with the Animals" (1986) (where he played Bingo), "What I Want to Be!" (1986), "The Wonderful World of Sports" – Himself (Guest) (Season 1, Episode 25 called "Counting Down the Chart (Show 25)" (1988)) *Julene Renee-Preciado (credited as Julene Renee) (born probably 1967) - William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle (Hosts) (Voice) (Seasons 1-4) and their Mother (Voice) (Season 4) *Joseph E. Fuller - The Biggle Chef (Costume) (Season 4) *Amy Manlapaz - Ruby Biggle (Host) (Costume) (Season 1) *Kimberly Bretto-Smith - Ruby Biggle (Host) (Costume) (Season 3-4) *Marilyn Rising - Ruby Biggle (Host) (Costume) (Seasons 3-5) *Jetta E.Q. - Freckles Biggle and the Biggle Chef (Voice) (Seasons 4-5) *Shari Douglas - William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother (Costume) (Season 4) *Kimberly "Kim" Harris - Freckles Biggle (Costume) (Seasons 4-5) *Stephanie DuBois - Stephanie Wilson (Seasons 1–3) *Leif Jonasen (Season 1) Roger Scott (Season 2) and Bill Nye (Season 3) - Roger Forbes *Russ "Pete" Fremin (who played Silly Willy in the VHS episode "Very Silly Songs" (1990)) (Season 4) - Jack Frost The Kidsongs Kids Season 1 (1987) *'Crew': David Chan, Todd Alyn Durboraw, Tina Marie Espinoza (uncredited) (episodes 20-26), Julie Ann Gourson, Hillary Hollingsworth, Tiffany Johnson, Nicole Mandich, Robert "Robby" Rosellen, Scott Trent *'Hosts': Christopher "Chris" Lytton, Triskin Potter Season 2 (1994) *'Crew': Christopher "Chris" Aguilar, Matthew Bartilson, Janessa Ray (a.k.a. Janessa Beth), Kari Floberg, Enjoli Flynn, Marcus "Mark" Humphrey, Stephanie Koyano, Megan Miyahira, Hassan Nicholas, Katharine "Katie" Polk, Casey Rion, Shira Roth, Melanee Ann Shale, Kyle Stanley, Janet Veyts, Danielle Wiener, Kevin Williamson, Jr. *'Hosts': Christian Buenaventura, Michelle Montoya, Alexandra "Alex" Palm (a.k.a. Alexandra Picatto), Daniel "Danny" Zavatsky, William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle (in later episodes) Season 3 (1995) *'Crew': Christopher "Chris" Aguilar, Adam Beech, Kari Floberg, Jessica Fried, Brooke Garrett, Stephanie Koyano, Ryan McCutchan, Megan Miyahira, Hassan Nicholas, Maiya Norton, Katharine "Katie" Polk, Casey Rion, Shira Roth, Amanda "Mandi" Ruiz, Dava Schatz, Kyle Stanley, Danielle Wiener *'Hosts': Gustav "Gus" Carr, Aaron Harvey, Alexandra "Alex" Palm (a.k.a. Alexandra Picatto), Lynsey Bartilson, William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle Season 4 (1996) * Crew: Alexie Agdeppa, Mario "Boo" Bailey, Brendon Clark, Bryce Cotton, Anne Curtis, Yvette Flores, Tyler Harris, Lauren Jackson, Stephanie Koyano, Michael Minden, Megan Miyahira, Briahnna Odom, Christie Lee Piazza, Landon Prairie, Shira Roth, Chad Seltzer, Jamie Starr, Jessica Villareal, Danielle Wiener * Host: Tiffany Burton, Damien Perez, William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle Season 5 (1997) * Crew: Cheri Avalos, Asa Karsten Bernstine, Krista Lea Coney, Kamran Kamjou, Marshea Kidd, Brady Kimball, Cory Kotas, Stephanie Koyano, Kyle Largoza, Courtney Lollis, Michael Minden, Megan Miyahira, Troy Mullins, Carly Naples, Evan/Miriam "Mimi" Paley, Sara Perks, Lana Richards, Joshua Turley, Brieann Welch *'Hosts': Tiffany Burton, Sergio Centeno, William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle Airing history *United States of America (United States) **ABC (1987-88) **PBS (1994-2001) **TBS **Nick Jr. *Canada **Global Television Network (1994-2005) **Citytv *United Kingdom **Spacetoon *Philippines **Radio Philippines Network **People's Television Network **GMA Network **Associated Broadcasting Company *United Arab Emirates **Spacetoon (2005-present) *Other **Spacetoon English (2005-11) **Spacetoon 1 **Spacetoon 2 English (2005-11) **Discovery Kids (2004) Episodes Videos Trailer See also *The Magic School Bus *Barney & Friends *Sesame Street Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows